The present invention relates generally to contrast enhancement and, more particularly, to a method for using primitive transfer curves to generate transfer curves for adaptive contrast enhancement.
Traditional contrast adjustment methods in displays and TVs do not take into account the input image content and result in unintended average brightness shifts as well as saturation or clipping. For example, poor results are obtained when increasing the contrast on an image which already has good contrast, and poor contrast is obtained when the image has a large portion of very bright or very dark pixels. Similarly, decreasing the contrast will typically “black out” images that already have poor contrast.
Therefore, improved contrast enhancement techniques are desired.